Confessions
by OuchmyFace
Summary: A conversation between Jess and Dean. One Shot.


**Confessions  
Summary: A conversation between Jess and Dean. One shot.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline  


**A/N: This is after season six, just a little thought I had running in my head. I actually have a lot of little Jess conversations with people around Stars Hollow that I'll write about. If you're reading Waiting, don't worry I'll update soon, just need to get a lot of other one shots out of my head before I can continue.**

He walked in the bar and took a good look around. He noticed his usual spot open, and he slowly made his way through the small crowd to his special stool. As soon as he sat down he looked to his left, no one important, then looked to his right. He saw him. "Geez" He mumbled under his breath, and of course with his luck, his bad luck, he heard him.

He looked over at him. "Jess" he sighed. Jess looked at him, a small smirk on his face, the things he's been wanting to say to him floated in his head. "Dean" Jess simply stated, and waited for the bartender to come get his drink order. He decided not to say what was really on his mind. He just wanted to peace and quiet.

The bartender walked over to Jess, and wasn't the least bit shocked to see him there, again. "The usual, Jess?" The bartender asked. Jess just nodded. His beer came almost instantly as if Ryan was waiting for him to come in, which wouldn't be a shock since he'd been there every night since Rory came to see him.

"So, Dean, how's the married life, huh? Jess thought it would be safe to talk to him, he was after all married and Jess can only assume that he was over Rory and that they were just friends. "Well, I wouldn't know, Jess. I got divorced." Dean replied bitterly. Jess was a little shocked to hear this, he thought that Dean and Lindsay seemed ok together and that they actually liked, maybe loved, each other. "Huh. I'm sorry to hear that" Jess said genuinly. "Hey Ryan, why don't you give this guy another round of what he's drinking." Jess said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the round. Jess shifted a little, he wanted to ask what happened, if it had to do with Rory.

"So, did it just not work out, or did something happen?" Jess asked prying into his life. Dean's cold eyes glared at Jess's cold set, "it's really none of your business, we're not friends, so don't even pretend we are." Dean said with so much hate it almost scared Jess. Jess looked down at his beer. "You cheated on her, with Rory didn't you?" Jess asked, he knew it was true, just wanted to hear the words come from him.

Dean smiled, and hit him like bag full of rocks, he had the one thing that Jess didn't have. Rory's virginity. "You bet I did. She gave it up quicker than you can say Hemmingway." Dean confidently stated. It actually hurt him to say those things about Rory. He still cared for her, and really didn't think they fit together anymore. He just wanted a rise out of Jess.

Jess held his temper in. He knew what he was doing. He wanted him to get all pissed off and then either one would leave, or they'd fight. "So, why aren't with her now? Did she leave you for the rich guy that buys her love? Oh no. Money was more important to her than your love and respect?" Jess mocked.

Dean smiled again. He knew Rory was with Logan and it killed him to know she'd changed. He hated Logan. Dean thought Jess was more suitable for Rory than Logan could ever be. At least Jess actually seemed to care for her some of the time, and he was some what smart compared to that rich jackass. "I left her" Dean stated with more sadness than bitterness in his voice. "She changed, she wasn't the Rory I knew, that we knew." Dean smiled a little looking at Jess.

"I hate Logan too." Jess said completely understanding where Dean was coming from. "I came back to show her I had wrote a book. I dedicated it to her, and she let Logan shit on me, mock me, and completely insult me right in front of her. It wasn't like he was insulting me, but my accomplishments, which was really pissed me off." Jess almost shouted. "Then, I told her I basically didn't like who she had become, and how she wasn't Rory Gilmore, or at least the one I had fallen in love with, which I think knocked some sense into her because she went back to Yale, and made up with her mom. She later came to see me in Philidelphia, we kissed..she told me that she loved Logan, and how he cheated on her, but she couldn't cheat on him back..or some bull shit. It's pretty much the end of the Jess-Rory love affair" Jess said without really taking a breath.

"Wow. I think that is the most I've ever heard you say at once, or since I met you." Dean said, without commenting on the fact that he just gave his whole Rory-Jess love affair the later years story. "Rory was it for me. If she had never changed, I wouldn't have broken up with her. She was amazing. She made me feel things, I felt I could be me around her, and it was ok." Dean mumbled just loud enough for Jess to hear him.

"She made me feel that way too." Jess sighed. "Who am I kidding, if she waltzed through that door right now, and wasn't with anyone, and she said she wanted me back, I'd take her back in a milisecond. I can't help it, she's my addiction, the thing that keeps me going. She's ..it." Jess stated, not really caring who he was talking to. He kept that in so long it felt like a weight had been lifted.

"I loved Rory, not this Yale student, this stressed out, controlling Rory. She changed so much, she's not pure anymore, she's been jaded. Even before we slept together. She just seemed so...different. I mean the Rory I knew would never have slept with a married man. Even if it was me..or you. She would have found that wrong, and if she ever wanted to pursue a relationship with that person, then she would have told them to make a choice." Dean's bitterness had come back.

Jess looked at his beer again. He finished off in one gulp. Threw some money down on the counter. "I would have chosen her in heart beat." Jess said without looking at Dean. He began to walk away, then abruptly turned around. "Next week?" He asked hesitantly.

Dean sighed. "Next week."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review and let me know. --Korine**


End file.
